


Moments in the Woods

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time that Lana finds Mary Eunice overnight in the woods, Lana tries to seduce and persuade Mary Eunice after noticing the nun paying attention in her hips in their last meeting. Although she only does this in order to collect more information about Briarcliff and Bloody Face, the journalist ends up taking too much advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments in the Woods

After turning off her car, she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter and leaned on the auto. Dressed in a short dress and thick coat; she took a drag as she examined the building’s outer gates, until she finally discovered a small portion of the fence that wasn’t as high as the others. _Bingo._ Without taking her high heels off – her mother always said that a woman without high heels is like a knight without his armor – she managed to climb to it and get down into the asylum’s grounds. She took another drag and started walking in the building’s direction, being stopped when a habit-covered figure crashed into her.

“Always in such hurry, Sister?” Lana said before taking a drag again. Lana had always been curious, it was a trait that all journalists should have, and the fact that a young, innocent woman with an angel’s face had ended in the manor had obviously caught her attention. But finding the nun in the woods at night? Lana could have never imagined how lucky she was. The nun stopped dead and turned around with her hand on her heart. _Oh God, tell me she’s not having a heart attack now,_ Lana thought until she saw the woman’s sweet smile. “Why are you out so late at night?”

“Please don’t tell Sister Jude.” Mary Eunice begged, looking around her with fearful eyes. The first rule Dr. Arden had set when he asked her for help was that Sister Jude couldn’t know, and now that journalist had discovered her. She smoothed out her dress and looked around her again. Lana could feel the woman’s fear from the spot she was standing.

“What is that, some kind of animal?” the journalist asked, panicking a little when she heard something growl in the distance.

“We can’t stay here.” the nun hurried her, grabbing both of the journalist’s arms and pulling.

“Scared of the big bad wolf, Sister?”

“We have to go!”

“No. I wanna know what that was.”

“No, please. It’s better that you don’t.” the young nun said, trying to make the woman move.

“Who’s there?” they heard a guard yell, making Lana grab the nun’s wrist and pull her behind one of the enormous trees. Mary Eunice gasped as Lana cornered her against a tree, feeling the journalist’s body against hers, protecting her from the eyes of the guard. The brunette silenced her by putting her soft hand on the nun’s mouth.

“Shh.” she whispered, still looking into the guard’s direction. The man gazed to the wood once more until he turned around and entered the building again. “It’s okay, he’s gone.” Lana exhaled sharply, suddenly realizing how close she and the nun were and turning her face to the nun’s, losing herself on the deepness of her bright eyes. _God, she looks like an angel. She always looks like an angel. How does she do that?_ Lana blinked, trying to focus on her reason to be there, but she couldn’t stop thinking about those pink lips the nun owned, how innocent the woman was, how she had been staring at her body the moments they had shared during that day. _Focus, Lana; focus._ She reminded herself. _But what if…?_

“Did you enjoy the sights that morning, Sister?” she asked, all the protective tone that was left in her voice disappearing.

“What?” the nun asked, visibly confused by the woman’s words.

“The other day, when you couldn’t take your eyes off my…” Lana  whispered, moving her hand to run a finger on the side of the nun’s leg, slowly travelling to her hips and down again in a soft caress that made the nun tremble as she saw the journalist purr the last word. “…hips.”

“I d-don’t know what you’re t-talking about, Miss Winters.” the nun answered after some seconds of silence, her face turning red as she stuttered. She tried to look away to the journalist’s hand, but Lana raised it with agility and cupped the blonde’s face, forcing her to look at her brown eyes.

“Oh, c’mon Sister Eunice, I can’t believe you’re still trying to lie to me. I saw you.” she said, her lips hovering on Mary’s as she talked, a sweet temptation that the nun had wished to try since their first meeting. “I saw you looking at me, Sister. You’re a sinner, just like me.”

“No, I’m not, Miss Winters. I’m not a sinner.” Mary Eunice whispered, unable to take her eyes off the woman’s thick lips.

“Yes you are.” Lana purred before finally crashing her lips against the nun’s, fully pressing her body against her as her tongue darted in the blonde’s mouth without asking for permission. At first the nun tried to resist, gasping inside the journalist’s mouth in surprise before finally giving up and resting her shaky hands on the woman’s waist. _I’ve died and I’m in heaven,_ she thought as she started to reciprocate, pulling the journalist closer to her as she devoured her lips. Lana’s hands took off her coif, dropping it on the floor and freeing the woman’s blonde locks and tangling her fingers on them as her lips left the nun’s and moved through her jaw line to her neck. Lana kissed and licked her pulse point as her fingers ran down the younger woman’s habit and caressed her center through the fabric, making the nun moan. _Screw Bloody Face, screw Briarcliff and screw everything else, tonight I’m gonna earn my place in hell._

She turned the blonde and started unbuttoning the nun's holy habit with ease. The black piece of fabric fell to the floor, and the woman's undergarments followed seconds later. The cold air hit Mary Eunice's body ruthlessly, making her shiver. A moan escaped her lips, a mixture of pleasure and surprise that encouraged Lana to lower her body and place one kiss in each of the woman's buttocks before standing up again and placing another kiss on the nun's shoulder.

“Turn around.” she ordered with a husky but authoritative voice. The blonde obeyed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her exposed body. Lana placed another kiss on her lips, this time more gently than before but still passionately. “Don't take your eyes off me.” she whispered, slipping a hand between the nun's legs and separating them, her gaze still locked with the blonde's. Her fingers caressed her inner thighs, teasing slowly for what seemed an eternity to Mary Eunice. None of them spoke a word -Lana was too focused on being gentle with her- but the look they gave each other felt more than enough. Cautiously, Lana moved her fingertips into the blonde's wet folds, slipping one inside the nun, who couldn't suppress her moans as she felt how the journalist slipped another one, and started to move them, first slowly and then increasing the rhythm.

“Oh, oh my...” The blonde breathed out heavily, closing her eyes and resting the back of her head on the tree.

“Shh.” the journalist's lips met hers again, muffling her loud moans as the nun reached her climax. Mary Eunice buried her face in the journalist's neck, slowly recovering her breath. Wendy's image appeared on Lana's mind, accompanied by a feeling of bittersweet guilt. What was she going to tell her? Lana loved her with all her soul, but she knew that the teacher would leave her if she told her the truth. Lana couldn't live without her. But at the same time, holding the young blonde between her arms, she couldn't help but think about how she had liked to kiss someone else's lips. She felt the nun shiver between her arms, so she freed her and helped her pick up her clothes.

“Miss Winters…” the blonde said, carefully buttoning her habit.

“It’s Lana. Lana Winters.”

“Okay. Lana.”

“What?”

“Will I see you again?”

“Yes.” the journalist answered. “But with one condition. Next time, you will tell me everything that’s going on in here. Everything, including Sister Jude and the things you were running off. Okay?”

“Okay.” the nun smiled shyly as she turned around and entered the small tunnel. Lana watched her go, lighting a cigarette a taking a long drag, still hidden in the shadows. _Pulitzer, here I go._


	2. Twenty Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten days after their first encounter, Lana persuades Mary Eunice to take a not-so-cold shower with her.

_Fuck._ That’s the only word that came to Lana’s mind when she got caught roaming in the corridors of the asylum two nights later, and the only word that she could think of for the next two days, lying alone in the damp, dark isolation cell. It was the third night she passed there when she heard a familiar voice outside.

“Sister Jude wants me to bring Miss Lana Winters to her new cell.” Sister Eunice said to the guard, who approached the black door and unlocked it. “Thank you.” she said to him as she crossed the door. Lana, who had been sitting in the old rusty bed for hours, looked up. “Lana… are you okay?” the nun whispered.

“What do you think?” the brunette said, feeling the fail in her bones as she tried to stand up. “I’ve just been in electroshock therapy. Why didn’t you tell me about these tortures?”

“I’m so sorry, Lana.” was the only response the nun gave her. “I'm really sorry.”

* * *

It had been a week since she had arrived to the asylum and all her strength was gone.  _Why did Wendy sign those papers? Does she actually love me? Please, give a sign or something. Are you there?_ she asked to a God in which she had never believed in as she sat on her bed. It was then when Sister Eunice entered with a towel on her hands, followed by one of the uniformed men that kept custody of the inmates.

“It’s time for your shower, Miss Winters.” she said, feeling the guard’s eyes on her back. The inmate slowly got off her rusty bed and walked to her, getting the towel and starting to walk down the corridor. The nun headed to the showers in front of her, unlocking the door and letting her pass. Lana crossed the door and dropped the towel in the floor. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” she heard the nun say.

“No.” she responded, turning around to look at Sister Eunice. “Please stay.” she begged, taking the woman’s hand between her own. _What does this woman have that makes me feel weak?_ Mary Eunice thought to herself, letting Lana drag her into the room. The inmate started to unbutton her dress, revealing her bruised pale skin and dropping it on the floor. Mary Eunice gasped at the sight, knowing that the thoughts and feelings she was starting to experience were absolutely wrong to God’s eyes. She lowered her gaze to her feet, her hands playing with the silver cross necklace she wore. The brunette looked at her with a tender smile. “Don't be shy, Mary. I've already seen you naked before.” Lana said with a smile as she took off the woman's coif and tangled her hands on her golden hair. They only had twenty minutes, and Lana couldn't wait anymore. She needed to feel Mary's hands traveling all through her body, touching all the right spots to make her forget. She knew that her increasing feelings for the nun were mostly caused by the fact that Wendy had abandoned her in the Asylum, but she didn't care anymore. The journalist would never forgive her girlfriend, even though she still loved her with all her heart. _I have to move on,_ she thought as she removed her panties.

“But I haven't seen you before.” Mary's voice got her out of her musings. The nun didn't dare to take her green eyes off her own, and Lana smiled. Running her fingers on her collarbone, she removed the beige bra straps without looking aways. Mary finally raised her gaze, staring at the ceiling as she heard Lana’s simple bra quietly drop to the floor. “This is a sin, Lana.”

“Sin or not, I want you, Mary Eunice. Do you want me?” the woman purred, putting her hands on the woman’s shoulders and approaching her until their breaths melted.

“Lana...”

“Do you want me, Mary?” she repeated, pressing their bodies tighter.

“Yes.” the nun admitted as she let her gaze fall to the woman’s bare chest. Lana looked at her with a confident smile as she made her turn around and unbuttoned her habit, that fell to the floor before followed by the nun's simple underwear. Once the nun was completely naked, Lana dragged her under one of the showers, opening the water and letting it fall on their bodies. Lana made the blonde turn around, making her gasp lightly and shiver as the cold water traveled through her skin. Then the inmate wrapped one of her arms around her waist and dragged Mary's body closer to her own, her eyes fluttering shut and allowing the sensation of their bodies pressed together under the running warm water to take over. Letting out a small sigh, the brunette moved her mouth to lick the shell of Mary's ear, cherishing the way the woman's head moved closer to it.

“Did you miss me?” Lana whispered with a husky voice, all her weakness disappearing quickly.

“Yes...” she replied. Lana hummed lightly against her neck before placing an open-mouthed kiss on the skin where Mary's neck met her shoulder before replying.

“Well, now you're mine." She responded in between kisses, being rewarded with a small moan that escaped Mary's lips. Lana then began to slowly trail small patterns along Mary's waistline, making the nun's head fall back and land on Lana's shoulder with a light thud. Lana's mouth then moved to place a series of kisses, nips and licks along Mary's jaw, neck, collarbone and shoulder, while her left hand made its way down to the side of the blonde's thigh. Her other hand, placed on the nun's abdomen, traveled down until she could feel a fire settle in between the woman's legs, growing out of pure want. In a desire for more contact, Lana sharply brought  her mouth to Mary's and kissed her dominantly, their teeth and tongues clashing with an intense passion that made Lana swear she would be content just doing that forever, loving the way Mary's bottom lip felt between her own mouth. In between the dancing and meshing of their lips, a moan escaped, and either of them knew whether it was their own or not. The urge to move her hands to touch every inch of Mary's body soon became overwhelming, so the inmate dragged her left hand up Mary's abdomen and admired the way her chest started heaving at a more rapid pace and her breath came out in small pants as she allowed her fingers to explore between the valley of her breasts. Lana arched her neck over to Mary's pulse point and sucked it lightly before nipping it and letting her tongue soothe the sting, repeating the process on the already reddening flesh as she simultaneously grasped Mary's breast in her hand and kneaded it firmly, losing herself in the sounds that the nun made. Mary soon grew impatient with Lana's teasing and turned herself around fully, attacking Lana's lips with her own in a not-so-innocent way, revealing a side of the angelical blonde that the woman had never imagined she had.

"Stop. Teasing. I need you." The arousal was evident in the husky tone of Mary's voice, as well as her fully blown pupils, and Lana nearly came undone on the spot before recomposing herself and latching on to Mary's collar bone and nipped along it until she was certain that it would be marked, earning a soft moan from Mary. Lana's hands flew down to Mary's hips and grasped them tightly in an effort to restrain them from bucking towards her.

"Eager?" Lana mumbled as she felt Mary's fingers digging into her shoulders, hissing at the pleasurable pain it caused. She could barely contain herself as she released her right hand's hold on Mary's hip and placed it along her inner thigh, moving it slowly towards where Mary needed it most. Pulling her face back to look at Mary's eyes and slightly parted, kiss-swollen lips, she gave her a chaste kiss before running the pad of her finger along Mary's folds. Mary's hips pitched upwards sharply as Lana's index finger lightly grazed her clit before making it's way back down towards her entrance. Lana repeated the process a few times more, making sure the nun was extremely wet, then circled her fingers a few times around the bundle of nerves, smirking as she felt Mary's heart hammering against her own chest. If she hadn't been consumed by lust, she would have sworn that she could hear the nun chanting something like _'fuck, fuck, fuck... m-more, please',_ and as soon as she realized that the words had actually left Mary's lips, Lana swiftly plunged two fingers in, completely drowning herself in the sensation of Mary's walls clamping down on them combined with the sharp hisses and moans of pleasure that she made. Lana suddenly removed her fingers entirely for a brief second, before plunging right back in, delighted by the unintelligible and soft string of curse words flying from Mary's normally polite and innocent mouth. She then began to pump slowly, gradually increasing her pace as Mary's hips began to keep up with the rhythm that she had set. Deftly, Lana's thumb began to trace small, tight circles around Mary's clit, making the nun jump at the contact.

"Don't-don't stop" Mary begged as her back arched. In an attempt to regain as much balance as possible, Lana finally pushed Mary's body up against the cold tile wall, never breaking contact. She bit down on Mary's lower lip, and she gasped as Lana tugged on it for a moment before releasing it.

"I have no plans to stop, dear." Lana said before returning to Mary's pulse point and attacking it feverishly. Mary's moans began to rise in pitch and volume, and Lana could tell that she was close to losing all control. Kissing her furiously, she made her lower the volume again. “Shh.” she quietened her as she began to lick her way down Mary's neck and chest and stopped to take a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and biting gently on the nub before moving lower down her torso and licking the dripping water from Mary's belly button, slowly moving closer to the apex of her thighs. When she reached her destination, Lana couldn't help but to look up past Mary's taut stomach to notice the way her head was arched back against the wall, with her lips parted and her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. She had lost all sense of coherency as Lana wrapped her lips around the woman's bundle of nerves and gently sucked, not stopping to pump her fingers inside of her. Mary's hands flew to Lana's damp hair and tugged it lightly to keep her in place. After a few seconds Lana removed her mouth and fingers, but before the blonde could protest the inmate's arm moved to hook her leg over her shoulder for better leverage and her tongue plunged inside of the nun, making Mary cry of ecstasy. Lana then pushed her thighs together to keep herself at bay as she took in Mary's scent and tasted it, knowing that she couldn't seem to get enough of it. Lana circled her tongue around in an attempt to hit as much of Mary as possible, while Mary's knees buckled as a jolt of pleasure vibrated through her entire body. Lana placed one arm around Mary's waist to steady her while the other moved to pay attention to her clit again. A quick _'fuck'_ slipped out before a long but quiet moan ripped from Mary's throat as Lana pulled her tongue out and thrusted back in repeatedly. The inmate rapidly replaced it with two unexpected fingers and hungrily reattached her mouth to Mary's clit. She was surprised about how the nun endured through everything, never raising the volume of her moans. Lana wondered if she had experience or if she had been practicing alone in her room, thoughts that only made her more turned on. Lana curled her fingers and dragged them slowly along Mary's spot while simultaneously biting down gently on her clit, flicking her eyes upwards again to watch Mary's body react as she felt the nun's walls clamp down forcefully on her fingers. Lana watched in awe how Mary tensed and her back arched off the wall at an impossible angle and her eyes shut tightly, the inmate never stopping her ministrations to help Mary ride out the powerful orgasm that overcame her body. Giving her time to recompose herself enough to continue, Lana attached her lips to Mary's clit once more and began to pulse her fingers into her wet heat as the aching between her own legs intensified. Yet again, Lana pushed aside her own arousal in favor of satisfying the nun, taking pride in being more of a giver. Being able to hear and watch how her lover's body reacted to her was more than enough to get her off.

"Mmmm.. oh, god" Mary moaned, and after only a few forceful thrusts and a curl of Lana's fingers Mary violently came apart around her again. Lana couldn't help it anymore and her body reacted accordingly, tensing and shuddering in sync with the nun's as their moans and whimpers filled the room, soft enough to be covered with the sound of water dripping from the long-forgotten cold shower.

Lana could hear Mary gasping for air as she stood, and wrapped her arms around the nun's waist to keep her upright as she recovered from her back-to-back orgasms. Lana rested her forehead against Mary's eagerly, waiting for her eyes to open and look at her. She was finally rewarded with the blonde's bright eyes, and Lana could barely contain the smile that graced her lips as she dipped her chin and took Mary's bottom lip between hers in a soft kiss. _I can't wait to make her come again,_ it's her only thought as they kiss again.


End file.
